Calm Down
Calm Down is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X. It is the seventh track featured on The Clan Pt. 2.5: The Final Chapter and the ninth track featured on Shine Forever. Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= juche mothae haji mothae Can’t do my thing michin deut ullyeodaeneun bakdongi nae jamdeun jeongshin hwak kkaeune gajyeoyaman halgeo gata neoreul keojyeobeorin nuneun ije bureubbureub a woo nan ppareun georeumeuro ije nege georeumgeoreumgeoreum eoreumeoreumeoreum dareun namjadeureun modu eoreum buljireun mame jiltuneun gireumgireumgireumgireum bureumbureum naye ireum bulleo jinjeong shigyeojugireul Oh gamhi nuga neol geobuhal su isseo juche hal sudo eopshi neon yeppeungeol gamdangi andwae jojeori andwae neon nareul dwijibeonwasseo (han sungan jeonbu da) nuga yeogi na jom mallyeobwa nan jinjeonghal suga eopseo jantteuk nareul seun nareul bwa i gyeonggyereul meomchul su eopseo Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Knock knock knock knock knock yeogin nanjangpan teojineun gamtansa nal juche mothaneun sanghwang jamkkanman nae jeongshineun imi Knockdown knockout chagaun nunbit ttagaun nunchori nal hyanghae pow pow pow juheon nae gibuneun Down down down jinagadeon gaega jijeo Bow wow wow wow wow Wow wow wow wow wow dodoham bogo banan nan dodungmanyang bobok dangham pureojin donggonggwa mongnonghamman gadeukhan jigeum jeongshin nogoman itgo pokbalhan maeryeoge banan mokpyoneun danji neo hanaman apado nae kkot gateun sarang geuge nae ichigo shireum neon beeoyaman hae kkeutteokdo an hadeon du nuni beontteugyeo areumdaun neol ppaetgilkka duryeowo gamdangi andwae jojeori andwae eoneusae nal muneotteuryeoM (ne sone kkeuteopshi) nuga yeogi na jom mallyeobwa nan jinjeonghal suga eopseo jantteuk nareul seun nareul bwa i gyeonggyereul meomchul su eopseo Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down wanbyeokhi nae mameul humchyeonae jayeonseure neon nal jibaehae Watch out! Watch out! myeot beoneul samkigo samkyeobwado dashi chaoreuneun i bonneung What’s up What’s up what’s up what’s up sseureobeoryeo ssak da buldojeo teol kkeut hana geondeuryeobwa pokjuhadeut dallyeo Boom boom pow teok kkeutkkaji sumi chaolla neon nareul mitgo ttarawa ijen neoreul naege matgyeobwa nan nuneul ttel suga eopseo Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down |-| Korean= 주체 못해 하지 못해 Can’t do my thing 미친 듯 울려대는 박동이 내 잠든 정신 확 깨우네 가져야만 할거 같아 너를 커져버린 눈은 이제 부릅부릅 a woo 난 빠른 걸음으로 이제 네게 걸음걸음걸음 얼음얼음얼음 다른 남자들은 모두 얼음 불지른 맘에 질투는 기름기름기름기름 부름부름 나의 이름 불러 진정 시켜주기를 Oh 감히 누가 널 거부할 수 있어 주체 할 수도 없이 넌 예쁜걸 감당이 안돼 조절이 안돼 넌 나를 뒤집어놨어 (한 순간 전부 다) 누가 여기 나 좀 말려봐 난 진정할 수가 없어 잔뜩 날을 세운 나를 봐 이 경계를 멈출 수 없어 Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Knock knock knock knock knock 여긴 난장판 터지는 감탄사 날 주체 못하는 상황 잠깐만 내 정신은 이미 Knockdown knockout 차가운 눈빛 따가운 눈초리 날 향해 pow pow pow 주헌 내 기분은 Down down down 지나가던 개가 짖어 Bow wow wow wow wow Wow wow wow wow wow 도도함 보고 반한 난 도둑마냥 보복 당함 풀어진 동공과 몽롱함만 가득한 지금 정신 놓고만 있고 폭발한 매력에 반한 목표는 단지 너 하나만 아파도 내 꽃 같은 사랑 그게 내 이치고 싫음 넌 베어야만 해 끄떡도 안 하던 두 눈이 번뜩여 아름다운 널 뺏길까 두려워 감당이 안돼 조절이 안돼 어느새 날 무너뜨려 (네 손에 끝없이) 누가 여기 나 좀 말려봐 난 진정할 수가 없어 잔뜩 날을 세운 나를 봐 이 경계를 멈출 수 없어 Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down 완벽히 내 맘을 훔쳐내 자연스레 넌 날 지배해 Watch out! Watch out! 몇 번을 삼키고 삼켜봐도 다시 차오르는 이 본능 What’s up What’s up what’s up what’s up 쓸어버려 싹 다 불도저 털 끝 하나 건드려봐 폭주하듯 달려 Boom boom pow 턱 끝까지 숨이 차올라 넌 나를 믿고 따라와 이? 너를 내게 맡겨봐 난 눈을 뗄 수가 없어 Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down |-| English= I can’t control it, I can’t Can’t do my thing My heartbeat rings like crazy Waking up my sleeping mind I think I have to have you My eyes have grown bigger I’m opening them wider a woo With a quick walk I’m walking to you Freeze like ice All other guys are like ice My fiery heart Jealousy is like oil Call my name Calm me down Oh who can dare to deny you? Can’t even control it You’re too pretty Can’t handle it, can’t control it You flip me inside out (Each moment, all moments) Someone stop me I can’t calm down I’m so sharp, look Can’t stop being cautious Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Knock knock knock knock knock This is a crazy place, sounds of awe exploding Can’t control myself Hold on, my mind is already Knockdown knockout Cold eyes Are on me, pow pow pow Jooheon, my mood is Down down down Dogs are barking Bow wow wow wow wow Wow wow wow wow wow I fell for your chicness I’ve been robbed My eyes lose focus Filled with daze, I’m so out of it right now Fell for your explosive charms My goal is only you It hurts but my love is like a flower That’s my reason If you don’t like it, you must get cut My eyes that used to stay still Are opening wide I’m afraid I’ll lose the beautiful you I can’t handle it, can’t control it I’m breaking down (At your hands, endlessly) Someone stop me I can’t calm down I’m so sharp, look Can’t stop being cautious Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down You completely stole my heart Naturally, you’ve taken over me Watch out! Watch out! I swallow it in several times But this instinct just keeps rising What’s up What’s up what’s up what’s up I’ll run over them all, bulldozer Try touching a single hair I’ll run like I’m speeding Boom boom pow I’m running out of breath Trust me and follow me Now give yourself to me I can’t take my eyes off of you Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down La la la stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Stop! Calm down Let’s stop! Calm down Videos Category:Songs Category:Shine Forever Category:The Clan Pt. 2.5: The Final Chapter